


Snow Lelouch

by aborfable



Series: Code Geass: A Christmas Collection [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Christmas, Crying, Family Loss, Hugs, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death, Post-Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2, Post-Zero Requiem, Sad, Snow, Snow Day, Snow and Ice, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aborfable/pseuds/aborfable
Summary: Nunnally and Suzaku build a snowman together, and they decorate it to look like Lelouch.
Relationships: Nunnally vi Britannia & Kururugi Suzaku
Series: Code Geass: A Christmas Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064888
Kudos: 11





	Snow Lelouch

"It's been a long time since I've made a snowman." Suzaku walked slowly, looking down at the way his feet sunk into the snow. 

"Yea, me too!" Nunnally nodded. "I have a faint memory of making one with my brothers and sisters." She stopped suddenly, looking up into the sky. She cupped her mitted hands, allowing snowflakes to fall into her hands. "Snow is really pretty, don't you think?"

"It really is." Suzaku smiled. "Is this a good place?" 

They had stopped at a relatively flat area, and they had plenty of snow to use. 

"Yea!" Nunnally looked around, nodding. "So, you start with a small snowball, and roll it until it gets big, right?" 

"Yea, that's exactly it. You can start on a medium sized one, and I'll start on the big one that'll go on the bottom." Suzaku knelt down, balling up some snow in his gloved hands.

"Alright!" Nunnally walked a few feet away from him, repeating what he had done. She starting rolling the snowball, it quickly growing in size. She kept having to stop and fling her hair our of the way.

Since Suzaku's part was smaller, he finished before she did. So he watched her, laughing at her hair troubles. "You sure have a lot of that hair." 

She chuckled. "I know, and I even tied it back today." After the snowball had grown quite large, she stopped. "Is this big enough?"

"Yea, that's perfect." Suzaku rolled his over towards her own. "Alright, I'll stack it." He put his hands on it, preparing to lift it.

"Let me help you!" Nunnally bent down, putting her hands on the other side. "I'm strong too, you know?"

He chuckled. "Indeed you are, Nunnally. We'll lift on three, alright? One...two..."

The lifted the snowball, stacking it on top of the larger one. 

"Alright, now we need one more. Do you wanna roll it?" Suzaku patted his hands together, brushing off the snow."

"Yea!" Nunnally started rolling the final snowball. When she was done, she picked it up and placed it on top of the two larger snowballs.

Suzaku adjusted it, then stepped back and smiled. "Look at that! Now we just need to decorate it!"

Nunnally looked up at Suzaku. "I actually had an idea!" She took off the black scarf she was wearing, placing it on the snowman's head. She adjusted it until it vaugely resembled a haircut. "I thought that we could make a snow Lelouch! I know my big brother is watching over us, and I think he'd like us to do this!"

"Nunnally..." Suzaku stood there for a moment, taking in Nunnally's words. He let out a shaky breath. "You're right Nunnally, I think he would."

"I'm so glad you think so too!" Nunnally held her hands to her heart for a moment. "So...my brother's face..." She got out out two purple buttons and placed them where the eyes would go. "There! Suzaku, you should draw the rest with your finger!" 

"Wow, you really thought of everything." Suzaku smiled, bending down to start carving a smile out of the snow. "He had a unique smile. One that was determined yet loving."

Nunnally nodded. "Yes..." She took off another scarf, wrapping it around the snowman. "This was my brother's scarf...I got a lot of his stuff after moving into the new headquarters."

Suzaku put his hand on her shoulder as he walked past her in the other direction. 

"Huh? Suzaku? Where are you going?!" She turned as watched as he walked a good distance away and bent over, picking something up.

Suzaku returned with two limbs. "These are his skinny arms." He smiled.

"Oh!" Nunnally understood, and she let herself laugh. "His arms were always frail compared to yours...your...strong...arms..." Her eyelids dropped as she grinned. "Ah! I'm sorry, I got lost in thought!" She shook her head, giggling.

"Don't apologize." Suzaku laughed along with her. He handed a stick to her. "We can each put one in." He stuck the limb into the side of the middle snowball.

Nunnally nodded, moving to the opposite side to do the same. 

"That should about do it." Suzaku stepped back, admiring their creation.

Nunnally joined him, her eyes gleaming. "My brother would be very happy! It looks a lot like him!" As she stared at it, a feeling welled up in her chest. "It...really does...look...like..." She dropped her head, two glistening tears streaming down her delicate cheeks.

"Nunnally!" Suzaku immidiently turned to face her, getting down on his knees so he could see eye to eye with her.

"I-I'm sorry Suzaku! T-This was m-my idea, a-and I told myself I wasn't gonna c-cry!" She inhaled a loud, staggered breath.

"It's okay! It's okay..." He used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe her tears, then pulled her into a tight hug. "It's...okay..." He felt tears welling up in his own eyes. 

They cried together as the snow fell all around them. There was no one around, only them and their snow Lelouch. 

After a while, when they were both still, Suzaku let the hug go. "You ready to head back?"

Nunnally breathed shakily, nodding her head. "Yes. Thank you, Suzaku. Thank you for making this snow Lelouch with me. I know that wherever he is, Lelouch is happy."

"Yea, he definitely is." Suzaku nodded, smiling weakly at her. _"Nunnally...you have a heart of gold."_


End file.
